All Hollow's Eve
by Rukuya
Summary: Can a single party change everything between two people? Will it strengthen the bond and bring them closer or just make the atmosphere awkward around them forever? -ONESHOT-


_~All Hollow's Eve~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Pairing(s):**_ Byakuya/Rukia

* * *

All Hollow's Eve

"A...A party?"

"Of course!" Matsumoto exclaimed to a confused Rukia. "There's a holiday coming up that parts of the World of the Living celebrates. It's called Halloween and you get to dress up in costumes and do all sorts of great stuff!"

"Um, okay...but where would this Halloween party be held?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your home of course!" Matsumoto grinned.

"Wha-! Matsumoto-fukutaicho, you know we can't do that! Nii-sama would never allow it."

"Oh come on, we have our Association Meetings there all the time."

"And he hates when they're held there."

"Come on Kuchiki-san! I'm sure you could persuade him to let us have the party!"

"M-me! Why me?"

"Because you're the closest to him, you probably know more about him than any of us! I'm sure you could persuade him. Just charm him and ask him to accompany you or something!"

Rukia just blinked. This was crazy. She didn't even know if she'd have the courage to even start to ask. Sure, she had persuaded him to do small things with her in the past, like take walks or to spend time with her in general. He seemed to enjoy it too, but a party? There was no way he'd let her talk him into having that...especially at the mansion.

"Come on...please, Kuchiki-san?" Matsumoto pleaded, using the puppy-face persuasion method.

Rukia was silent for a few moments before finally giving a frustrated sigh, "Fine."

"Yay!" Matsumoto cheered happily, raising her hands up in triumph. She then looked back at Rukia again, "Okay, first rule to this party! You HAVE to have a costume."

"Costume?" Yachiru's voice piqued in, coming into the conversation.

"Yeah, at the party we all have to dress up in a costume so it can be more fun!" Matsumoto explained. "There has to be plenty of snacks, candy, and drinks for everyone though. I'll handle that part!"

Yachiru's eyes sparkled, "Candy and snacks! Yeah that does sound like fun! I'll get Ken-chan to come too!"

"Alright, the more the merrier! I'll invite others too as soon as I let the other girls know!"

Matsumoto and Yachiru continued their conversation as they walked away from Rukia, who was still in a slight state of shock. She shook her head, Matsumoto and Yachiru's recent words finally getting to her.

"Wha...We don't know if there's even going to be a party yet!" She shouted, but the two were already gone.

–

Rukia nervously made her way to her brother's at-home office. She reached the door and stood there, trying to gather the courage to knock. She took a few deep breaths,_ 'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this...'_ She repeated over and over in her mind. She moved her hand to knock but hesitated, withdrawing it closer to her side again, _'I can't do this...'_

She just couldn't gather the nerve, no matter how hard she tried._ 'Maybe...I can come back later. Yeah, lat-' _Her thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open. She looked up in surprise at Byakuya, who was staring down at her with his usual bored expression, his eyes though showed slight confusion.

"Rukia, you've been standing out here for about three minutes now." Byakuya stated, "Is something wrong?"

"Um...Well, I-um..." Rukia stammered, unable to come up with anything to say.

Byakuya could clearly see Rukia was struggling. Just what in the world did she have to tell him about? It couldn't be _that_ bad could it?

"Is anything wrong?" He asked, hoping she would give some kind of straight answer.

Rukia shook her head, "N-no. It's just that...that..."

Byakuya scowled, "Just what?"

"It's just...um..." Rukia was thoroughly frustrated, _'Ugh! Why is this so hard! Just ask, get denied, no big deal! Come on, Rukia!' _

"Come sit down, Rukia." Byakuya instructed, in hopes their conversation would have a better flow if they were both comfortable.

Rukia nodded nervously before following Byakuya outside into the gardens where they sat outside on the wooden platform.

"Now, what is it you're trying to ask me?" Byakuya asked after a few short moments of silence.

Rukia kept her eyes down, focusing on her hands before taking a deep breath, "Well, today...There was a Woman's Association Meeting..."

Byakuya inwardly shuddered, those women drove him up the wall. He could barely ever get a moments peace because of them._ 'What do they want this time?'_

"Well, you see...There's a holiday coming up, that is celebrated in the World of the Living..." Rukia began to explain.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, still unsure of where exactly she was going with this.

"It's called, Halloween. On that day people like to dress up in scary costumes. Kids go door to door and are given candy while adults sometimes...throw...parties." She muttered the last word quietly, barely above a whisper.

He had barely understood her last words but after a short moment he began piecing it all together, _'The Woman's Association, Halloween, Costumes,...and parties...' _Now it was all making sense. Now he knew why Rukia was so nervous. _'They forced Rukia to try to convince me into throwing one of these...Halloween Parties...'_

"You were forced into talking to me about this. Weren't you?"

Rukia gave a small nod, "S-sort of..."

Byakuya looked at her in slight confusion.

"After a bit of thinking...I think it might actually be...kind of fun."

"Fun?"

Rukia looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, I think it would be a way for others to take a break and have some fun for a few hours. They told me all the things that happen during these parties and it really does seem like it would be a good time..."

"And they wanted to you convince me to have it here...correct?"

Rukia looked down again and gave a small nod, "Y-yes..."

Byakuya didn't respond immediately, instead deciding to look ahead at the garden and go through his thoughts. He really didn't want to have one of these parties she was speaking of, especially in the mansion. If the Woman's Association was involved he really, _really_ didn't want to...but, Rukia did. That's what troubled him, he wanted to make her happy, wanted to make up for all of those years of silence they spent together. He loved the fact that they were growing closer as time passed, it made him happy to spend time with her. Their time together meant everything to him now and he would do almost anything to continue strengthening their bond together. Her happiness meant more to him than his own and if one party would make her happy then so be it.

"Rukia..."

She looked up at him nervously, "Yes...Nii-sama?"

"You can tell them they can throw it here in the main hall," He saw Rukia's expression brighten immediately, "but...on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I will be the one accompanying you."

Her eyes widened, she never expected Byakuya would agree to this much less accompany her during it. She would have thought he would have wanted nothing to do with it whatsoever.

She smiled and gave a happy nod, "A-alright, thank you Nii-sama."

Byakuya looked at her, feeling good that he had made her happy and also that she didn't mind him sticking around her for the event. "When does this need to happen, Rukia?"

"O-oh, well it happens on the thirty-first of this month, so tomorrow night. I apologize for it being so soon, but I was just told about it today."

Byakuya nodded, "That's fine."

Rukia then turned her entire body to face him and looked at him excitedly, "A-and the rules are that everyone has to wear a costume too."

"A...costume?"

Rukia nodded, "Uh-huh, and if you need help choosing one and...and don't mind...I could help you pick one out."

Byakuya blinked before giving a reluctant nod, "Alright."

Rukia was grinning now, "Great, let me know when you aren't busy and then we can think of one for you to wear."

"Tomorrow is one of my days off, so I'll be free the entire day."

_'What great luck!'_ Rukia thought happily, "Then do you think we can stop by Karakura Town to go and look at the costumes? I was told that would be the best place to go and find some."

"If you wish, Rukia." Byakuya replied, "We'll leave after breakfast."

Rukia nodded, "Yes, Nii-sama."

–

News of the party had spread fast throughout the Seireitei thanks to Matsumoto and Yachiru. Thanks to them they had convinced a lot of the other shinigami to attend.

"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow night! It's going to be so fun!" Matsumoto said in excitement. "Good job on convincing him, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia rubbed the back of her head and gave a small laugh, "You have no idea how stressful that was, Matsumoto-fukutaicho..."

"I already have Ken-can and my costumes ready! We're gonna be so cute!" Yachiru exclaimed happily before taking a bite out of a lollipop she held.

"Ooo, me too! I'm getting the taicho to attend too!" Matsumoto replied before turning to Rukia, "What are you going to be dressed up as?"

"Well, um...Nii-sama and I are going to the World of the Living tomorrow to look at the costumes."

"Oooo, is Byakushi going to dress up really scary?" Yachiru asked.

"Or is he going to dress up like some sort of Prince Charming?" Matsumoto added.

Rukia looked between the two, "Well, I'm not sure...I told him I would help him pick an outfit out..."

"That sounds like so much fun, oh how I wish to be you right now, Kuchiki-san!" Matsumoto grinned, "Oh and do you think while you're down their you could invite Orihime-chan and the others? Great, thanks! We'll be there tomorrow!"

Matsumoto then left, not giving Rukia any time to even answer her question.

"I gotta go too, I still need to get costumes for Yun-Yun and Panchiko head!" She said happily before running off, back toward the 11th Division.

_'They're always in a hurry...'_ Rukia thought to herself before she continued on her way to her Division. She needed to finish any paperwork she needed to do before tomorrow morning if she wanted to go to the World of the Living with Byakuya. If he were to find out she slacked on her work there would be no way he would allow the party.

–

The next morning, Byakuya and Rukia made their way through Karakura Town. It was still morning and the streets and walkways weren't too busy. They had arrived after all the adult humans would be at their jobs while children would be in school.

"We still have time before most of the stores open and Matsumoto-Fukutaicho and the members of the Woman's Association will be setting all the decorations up and setting the snacks and drinks out for the party in a few hours...So, is there anything you would like to do, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, looking up at Byakuya who walked silently beside her.

He had been party consumed by his own thoughts, mainly of how uncomfortable this gigai was...which made him wonder if Rukia found them uncomfortable as well. He looked down at her though when he heard her voice. He shook his head, "No, there's nothing in particular that I can think of."

Rukia blinked before her expression turned thoughtful, Byakuya guessed she was trying to figure something out that they could occupy themselves with.

"Oh, I know!" Rukia said excitedly, as if a light bulb had suddenly lit up in her head. Byakuya just looked at her in question, not saying anything in reply. She turned to him, a smile upon her face. "How about we go to the park? It's just a few blocks away."

Byakuya gave a nod, "That's fine."

–

"I came here a lot after school when I was on a mission here." Rukia said as she and Byakuya walked through the grassy area.

"I see..." Byakuya replied, not really sure what to say. He was happy though, that she seemed to be enjoying herself and that's all he wanted.

After walking a little farther they seated themselves on the stone bench, which was located next to a small pond for visitors to view. The light breeze from the crisp weather gave off a calm feeling for the morning.

"What kind of things do you normally do when in the World of the Living?" Rukia asked, looking beside her at Byakuya.

"I only stayed long enough to complete whatever assignment I was here for."

"Oh..." Rukia looked ahead at the pond, trying to think of something might get him talking. Suddenly, she perked up, "How do you think the party is going to go?"

He glanced over at her before looking thoughtful for a moment, "I'm not sure, I just don't want things getting out of hand."

She gave a small smile, "I'm sure things won't get too bad. People should know that even though their meant to enjoy themselves tonight they should remember where they are. I'm sure none of them want to make you angry."

Byakuya was about to respond, but Rukia continued.

"And I hope you enjoy yourself too, Nii-sama. Parties are meant to be fun."

The wind picked up slightly, causing their hair to blow slightly. Rukia moved to brush some of the hair from her face but much to her surprise, Byakuya intervened, gently moving the stray strands from her face. His hand lingered on the side of her face momentarily as they held each others gaze.

"N-Nii-sama...?" Rukia, who was blushing slightly, muttered quietly, causing the both of them to come back to their senses.

Byakuya retracted his hand from her and as he turned his gaze ahead of him Rukia could swear he held nervousness in his eyes.

There was silence between the two, but Rukia felt that something was different. She felt that something sort of sensation that had been locked away was suddenly released, out in the open. She didn't really understand it, but she had a feeling Byakuya was getting that same feeling. _'I wonder if he knows...'_ This feeling, it wasn't bad, it actually felt good. Foreign, but...good.

She waited a few more minutes before glancing at him to find him glancing right back at her, causing her blush to return. Nervously, she brushed some of her hair behind her ear and looked to the side, "I..I think the stores are open now." She stuttered.

After giving a nod, the two of them stood and walked off with Rukia a step ahead, leading the way.

–

"How about this one?" Rukia asked, taking an outfit off the shelf, but before he could reply she took another glance and put it down, "Never mind, that one is too boring."

She then went to another shelf and began going through the costumes on it, "Too stupid looking," She said, pushing one aside, "Too bloody looking." She pushed another aside, "Too bright." She pushed a few more aside. "Too...revealing.." She said quietly, quickly putting that one on the bottom shelf.

Byakuya just raised an eyebrow, he wasn't too concerned about what Rukia may pick out. He knew she would try to pick out something that he wouldn't worry about being seen in. She wouldn't pick out something that she thought would embarrass him or anything.

"Hmm, oh I know!" She then ran off, causing Byakuya's eyes to widen slightly before following after her.

He found her moments later, a few things in hand, but he couldn't exactly make out what the outfit was supposed to be. He wondered slightly what she had in mind exactly, but he wasn't going to question her until he saw the costume she was piecing together.

She grabbed one more item of clothing before looking up at him with a smile, "Now all we need are shoes."

Byakuya nodded before Rukia ran off to the shoe section of the store. The one thing that Byakuya had noticed about the store though, was that it was almost completely meant for this...Halloween holiday. Everything in here were for costumes, odd pranks, and other dark looking things. He caught up to Rukia moments later to see she already had some shoes chosen.

"That should do it, I think this will really suit you. I already had it in mind since we came here."

With that, they paid for everything and left the store. As they walked down the streets, with Rukia carrying the bag that she had insisted on carrying, Byakuya couldn't help but wonder about Rukia's costume.

"Rukia, what about you? You didn't want anything from there?"

Rukia shook her head, a slight blush appearing. "N-no, the Woman's Association picked out my costume as soon as I let them know we could throw the party."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "It's appropriate, I hope." He certainly did not want anyone eying her like some prize. He hated it. He never let it show but it took a lot for him to hold back from using Senbonzakura on whoever he caught gazing at her with obvious want in their eyes.

Rukia looked down, "I..I'm not really sure what it is yet." She looked up then and gave a nervous laugh, "B-but I'm sure they picked out something appropriate, they know they would probably get into a lot of trouble by you if they didn't."

Byakuya kept his eyes on her momentarily before giving a small nod. "I would hope so."

Rukia gave a small, nervous nod before taking out out her Soul Pager to check the time, "Ah, Ichigo and the others should be out of school by now. I was asked to invite them if that's okay with you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya suppressed a scowl, he definitely did not want that boy at his home. The others weren't so bad, he could tolerate them, but the Kurosaki? He was just so rude and disrespectful, Byakuya wasn't sure what would happen if Kurosaki Ichigo were to come. He looked down at Rukia, seeing in her eyes that she was hopefully he'd say it was okay. He looked ahead again, "Fine."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the smile appear on her face, "Thank you, Nii-sama. They should be leaving the school now, if we hurry we can catch them." With that she ran ahead, Byakuya following after her not even a moment later.

–

"Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia called as she saw Ichigo and Orihime exiting the school grounds.

"It's Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said happily as she and Ichigo saw Rukia running their way.

Ichigo then noticed who was with her, "What the...What's Byakuya doing here too?"

Once Rukia and Byakuya caught up with the two teenagers Rukia began explaining about the upcoming party.

"A party?" Ichigo then looked at Byakuya, "Didn't think you'd loosen up that much."

Byakuya's eyes just narrowed in reply.

"I think it sounds like fun, Kurosaki-kun do you want to go? It would be so fun to see everyone again and see what kinds of costumes they'll wear." Orihime asked, turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked, "S-sure, Inoue. If you want."

"Yay! What time to do we to be there Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia smiled, "Around seven tonight."

"Alright, we'll be there." She then turned to Ichigo, "Let's go find some nice costumes Kurosaki-kun. I'm sure there's plenty to choose from."

They waved goodbye then, leaving Byakuya and Rukia to themselves.

"We should probably head back now." Byakuya said, his tone impassive as normal.

Rukia gave a nod, "Okay."

"We can enter the mansion through my private garden's, it will be much quieter around there."

Rukia nodded again and began following him when he began walking, entering through his private gardens meant going through his room to get anywhere else. She felt her blush reappearing, sure she had been there before but for some reason...she felt a little nervous about it.

–

Rukia drummed her fingers nervously against each other as she waited on Byakuya. She was in his room while he was in the connected bathroom. It would be time for the party soon so they had thought it best to go ahead and get ready. She knew her costume was waiting in her own room down the hall.

She was seated on the edge of his bed, knowing full well her cheeks were probably as red as Renji's hair by now. _'I hope he likes the costume...'_ She thought, she had tried hard to piece together an outfit that some sort of creature had worn in a series she had read about. When she had thought over what kinds of costumes that might suit him, that one kept jumping back to her mind.

Rukia's head perked up when she heard the door to the bathroom click open. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Byakuya, it looked perfect. Just like she had wanted it to. He wore a leather-padded tunic with leather shoulder-brace. Covering his back was a black cape. Under the lower part of the tunic he wore leather chaps that extend to the top of his greaves. His arms were covered by lengthy strap of leather wrapped in a cross formation repeatedly around his arm.

From what Byakuya could tell, his costume had been exactly what Rukia was hoping it would be. He wasn't exactly sure what he was meant to be though, but at least it wasn't anything that looked stupid.

"If you're wondering, I remembered that outfit from a book I had been told about. At least I think it was a book..." She said, putting a finger to her chin in thought, "Oh well it doesn't matter, I hope it's to your liking though."

Byakuya gave a nod, "It's fine, Rukia. You did a good job." He was happy to see her smile grow at that compliment. "Now, how about you go and change and I'll meet you outside of your room."

Rukia gave a small, nervous nod, "A-alright." She then quickly headed out of his room to her own.

–

From where he and Rukia were now, he knew neither of them could hear what was being done in the main hall. He supposed though, that most of the guests had already arrived. This, waiting outside of Rukia's room, was probably the last bit of calm he'd would experience for the night until tomorrow. Rukia had been in there for quite some time though, was something wrong? Was she alright?

He knocked lightly on her door, "Rukia? Is everything alright?"

"F-...Fine, Nii-sama. Everything is fine." He heard her reply from inside. He wasn't convinced though, she sounded off. Nervous? Embarrassed? He couldn't exactly tell.

After a few more moments, Rukia spoke up again. "N...Nii-sama? Um, do you..do you think you can go ahead to the main hall without me? I'll be there in a minute, I promise."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, just what was she so nervous about? "Alright, but stay in there for too much longer." He replied before reluctantly walking away, towards the main hall.

–

"So many snacks!" Yachiru said happily while gazing at all the delicious looking foods that were set on the lengthy table. She was dressed in a black dress with patterns and frills, according to her she was a Gothic lolita. "I wanna eat lots of everything!"

"I..I don't think that's such a good idea, Kusajishi-Fukutaicho." Isane, who wore a nurses outfit that had rips in various places and faded blood splatters, said.

"Wow! I love your costume Kotetsu-san!" Matsumoto's voice chimed in. Isane turned but didn't see Matsumoto anywhere in the small crowd of people.

"Umm, Matsumoto-san? Where exactly are yo-"

"I'm right here with the Taicho."

Isane then realized the voice was coming from the obviously fake horse that was approaching her. Her eyes widened, "Matsu...Matsumoto-san?"

The horse's head and torso disappeared to reveal Matsumoto, dressed in a sexy looking black kitty costume, "How's it going, Kotetsu-san? I see you're wearing the costume we chose for you."

Isane nodded, "Y-yes, Um...Why are you wearing a horse's front side, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, it was just to help the Taicho with the outfit I got for him. This is my real costume!" She said, stepping out of the horse outfit and modeling the kitty outfit for Isane to see.

"Then..Then where is Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Right here." Hitsugaya said, his tone obviously annoyed, as he came out of the horse's backside with a scowl.

"Aww, Shiro-kun I think you looking cute." Hinamori, who was dressed as a fairy, said nicely as she approached him.

"Oh my." A rather flamboyant voice said.

"Nice outfits." Another voiced said.

They all turned to see Yumichika and Ikkaku from the Eleventh Division. Yumichika seemed to be the typical Arabian dancer, while Ikkaku was the ever so famous Frankenstein.

"Oh wow, you guys look great!" Matsumoto complimented.

"It's only natural that I choose something beautiful." Yumikchika replied.

Ikkaku just rolled his eyes, "Hey, I know the Taicho's here. Anyone seen him? I heard Yachiru picked out his costume."

"Yeah, I picked out Ken-chan's costume. It's so cute!" Yachiru replied.

Ikkaku smirked, "So you know where he is?"

"Right here..." Kenpachi replied. Ikkaku and the others looked to the side to see Kenpachi, who furry-looking black pants, clawed gloves and no top. He wore no shoes, seeing no need to, and before he could protest, Yachiru placed furry black ears atop his head. From what everyone could guess, he was a werewolf.

"Ken-chan looks so cute as a puppy!" Yachiru said happily after jumping up onto Kenpachi's back. "You should try the snacks Ken-chan, there's so many!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He replied looking off to the side.

"I wonder where Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki-taicho are...I haven't seen them yet." Matsumoto wondered, not even noticing that Hitsugaya and Hinamori had left to go over to one of the other snack tables.

"You're actually expecting that guy to show up?" Kenpachi said, he honestly couldn't see Pretty-Boy-Kuchiki coming out to enjoy a costume party, even if it was in his own home.

"And do you really expect him to let Kuchiki Rukia come out in the costume you chose for her? And yes, I saw it before you went to put it in her room." Yumichika added in.

"I'm sure they'll be here, they have to be." Matsumoto said. "Why wouldn't they show up to a party in their own mansion?"

"Well, I'm going to go over and talk to Nanao-san. She and Kyoraku-taicho just arrived." Isane said before leaving Matsumoto's side.

Matsumoto didn't even hear her, she was too busy watching the entryway in which she felt both of the Kuchiki's would appear from.

–

"K-Kotetsu-Fukutaicho." Nanao said, noticing Isane's costume before she had even noticed it was Isane wearing it.

Isane blushed slightly, "Yeah, Matsumoto-san picked it out. Did she choose yours too?" She asked, looking at Isane, who looked to be wearing a blood-red, Victorian style costume dress.

"No, no. I wouldn't allow myself to be seen in such an outfit." Nanao said, adjusting her glasses.

"Ahh, Nanao-chan. I think you would have looking beautiful in it." Shunsui said dreamly. He wore black clothing with a black cape. He had pretend fangs on as well, obvious vampire. "Though, you look beautiful in anything you wear~"

Isane gave a small, nervous laugh. "Well, your costume looks very nice. I like it a lot."

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san." Isane replied, ignoring her taicho's constant compliments.

"Oi, Kyoraku!" They turned to see Ukitake, who was dressed in a purple suit and top hat, approaching them. "I see you were able to make it."

"Of course, why would I miss the chance to have some more sake?" Shunsui replied with a smile, "Who are you supposed to be, Jyuushiro?"

"Ah, well I remember Orihime-san showing me this one film when she was last here and I admired one of the main characters clothing. Hmm, now what was that movie again, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Yes, that's it."

"Oh, leave it to Orihime-san to bring interesting things to us." Kyoraku replied with a laugh.

"Stupid! Why are you dressed like that!" Two voiced yelled at one another.

They all knew who they came from though, behind them two zombies...or more specifically, Kiyone and Sentaro were, arguing with each other.

"You were supposed to be a bug!" Sentaro yelled, pointing at Kiyone.

Kiyone pointed back, "No way! What's so cool about a stupid bug? You should have been a bug!"

Ukitake gave a sigh, "Here we go again." He then proceeded to walk over to calm the two down.

–

"Omph!" Renji hit the floor after tripping over his costume. Ichigo and Orihime walked passed him.

"That's what you get for dressing as a home-made mummy Renji." Ichigo said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well what the hell are you supposed to be?" Renji replied, standing up and looking over Ichigo's costume. His arms had sleeves of very raggedy, dirty, patches of fur and his hair was messy as well. His pants were green and slightly torn but they also had the sleeves of fur over them.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun is one of the old fairy-tale creatures like me! He's a troll and I'm a witch!" Orihime replied, indeed she was dresses as a witch, but, she had chosen to be the witch many children saw in storybooks. Wearing a baggy, black dress, a pointy, black witch's hat, and big, fake green nose.

"Uh-huh..." Renji said, raising an eyebrow before he scanned the area. "Hmm, seems Kuchiki-taicho and Rukia aren't around yet."

Orihime and Ichigo looked around them as well, "You're right. I wonder where they are." Orihime said.

"Ah, Orihime-san, Abarai-Fukitaicho, Kurosaki-san." A familiar, feminine voice chimed in.

"Unohana-taicho." Renji greeted respectfully.

Unohana was dressed as a something none of them would have expected to see the taicho wearing. She was dressed as a pirate, the kind you see in the World of the Living's movies and books.

"I don't think anyone has seen Kuchiki-san or Kuchiki-taicho yet. I think maybe they're both a little shy about showing themselves." Unohana said with a small laugh.

"Why would Rukia be shy?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably the costume Matsumoto-san chose for her. I don't think she was really expecting something like it."

"Probably, there's no telling what Matsumoto-fukutaicho chose for her to wear." Shuuhei said, walking over to the group. He was in a dark, black outfit that had slight rips in it. There was also faded splotches of red on the pants up to the shirt while on his head were dark red horns.

"It couldn't be that bad could it?" Renji questioned.

"Well," Shuuhei said before looking over to Matsumoto, "See what she's wearing? It's probably something like that..."

Ichigo and Renji blushed, "No way. Byakuya would never let her wear anything like that." Ichigo said shaking his head.

"Yeah, plus Kuchiki-taicho would have Matsumoto-fukutaicho's head for something like that."

Shuuhei shrugged, "Maybe, but you never know."

"Ahh, look Ken-chan! Icchi is here!" Yachiru said, noticing Ichigo, Orihime and Renji.

Ichigo stiffened when Kenpachi turned around, "Oh is he? Maybe he wouldn't mind a little spar."

"Ah...Umm...I think I'm just gonna go...over there!" Ichigo said before rushing off to a more crowded area.

"Ken-chan! Icchi's getting away. Let's go catch him!"

Without a reply Kenpachi grinned before heading off to find the boy.

–

Byakuya walked into the main hall, his expression impassive as always...even when he noticed Ichigo run past him before Kenpachi followed quickly after while Yachiru cheered from Kenpachi's back.

He was expecting this. Chaos. Utter chaos. Mainly from those two though. He knew there was no way you could leave both Kurosaki and Kenpachi in a room together.

"Ah, there you are Kuchiki-taicho!" He heard Kyoraku-taicho address. He looked over to see him, with sake in hand, and Ukitake-taicho approaching him.

Ukitake waved, "It's good you didn't decide to avoid the place until the party was over."

Byakuya just blinked, "I'm only here to accompany Rukia. It was her wish that I actually dress up."

"Ah, I see." Ukitake looked around, "Where is Rukia anyway? I haven't seen her."

"She's still in her room. She should be here soon."

"Maybe her outfit is just as appealing as Matsumoto-san's or my little Nanao-chan's" Shunsui said happily before taking a swig from his sake bottle.

Byakuya scowled, his eye unknowingly twitching slightly.

Ukitake gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sure it's entirely appropriate."

_'It better be...'_ Byakuya thought in annoyance.

"Ni..Nii-sama?" He heard Rukia address nervously from behind him. He turned around to see Rukia peeking out at him from behind corner of the hallway's entrance. He couldn't entirely see her, only part of her face and one large rabbit's ear, that was a dark gray color. The ear though, also had patches stitched into them. Much like a ragdoll. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and also the bright pink of her cheeks.

"Rukia..." Byakuya replied, "Is something wrong?"

"W-well..." Rukia said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure your costume is nothing to worry about Rukia." Ukitake said in reassurance.

Rukia looked down at the floor, not replying. She looked up in surprise though when Byakuya extended his hand to her.

"It's alright, Rukia." He said, his voice calmer than usual.

Slowly, she extended her hand to his. He saw that her arm was completely bare except for her wrist, which had a white dress cuff that was usually found a suit. He took her hand in his own before she took a step out from behind her hiding spot. His eyes widened when he saw the dark, gray, heeled shoes and then the almost transparent, tight, black panty hose she wore on her legs. There were many small tears in the thin fabric, not helping the fact that he could pretty much see her entire leg up to her thigh as if the panty hose wasn't even there. The tight looking one piece part only went high enough to cover most of her breasts, still showing slight cleavage. It was the same as the ears, a dark gray color with a ragdoll-like, patch-stitched pattern to it. There were also small, faded splatters of fake blood on it, to make it looked like she had just been the cause of a massacre of some sorts. Around her neck was something that was similar to the cuffs on her wrists but held a small bow-tie in the center of it. The one ear he hadn't seen before had a chunk missing from it, like it had been bitten off by a monster, there was fake, faded, dry blood around that area as well.

_'This is _not_ alright.'_ He thought, with slightly more emotion than usual. He swore if he hadn't of been able to control his emotions so well he would be blushing too.

She kept her gaze to the ground, not wanting to see Byakuya's expression to seeing her like this. This was humiliating, but she still wanted to come and she knew people would never stop asking here why she wasn't wearing a costume if she didn't put it on. _'He's going to be furious! I should have never even of tried to ask if we could have this party. This is so embarrassing.' _She thought frantically, her grip on Byakuya's hand tightening.

Byakuya could feel Rukia shying away into his side, now he knew why she had been so nervous before. She knew he would never allow her to be seen in such an outfit, so she had told him to go on ahead while she mustered up the courage to even put it on.

"I'm guessing the two of you need to talk." Ukitake said before leading Shunsui away with him.

"Are you sure about his Rukia?" Byakuya whispered to her quietly, trying not to sound angry.

"Y-yes...I want to be here...I'm...I'm so sorry a-about this..." She replied back, her voice slightly muffled from his own clothing.

He knew she wanted to be here, he knew she had really wanted to have this party as well. He wanted her to have fun too, but why would Matsumoto-fukutaicho choose for her to wear something so..so...revealing and...enticing. Byakuya blinked, trying to rid those thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time for it. Unknown to Rukia's knowledge he had often been getting thoughts like that about her, for a while now he had started feeling something more for her that was a little more than brotherly. He didn't want to scare her away though, he was enjoying the relationship he had with her now. Even though he wanted more he didn't want to ruin everything with her.

"Alright then..." He replied, "Just stay by me."

He felt Rukia nod against him before leading her off into the crowd of people.

–

"Wow, Kuchiki-san! You look really pretty. Your outfit looks cool too Kuchiki-sama." Orihime said, smiling at her friend.

Rukia gave a nervous smile, "Th-thanks, Orihime."

Byakuya just kept his glare directed at Ichigo, who had finally escaped Kenpachi, and Renji, just _daring_ them to say something. He could see the fear in their eyes though, gladly knowing they wouldn't say a word while he was around.

"Y-yeah, both of your costumes are pretty unique." Renji said, trying to choose his words carefully.

The party had been going on for a couple of hours now, and Byakuya could tell Rukia was becoming a little less nervous. He was glad, but he still didn't approve of anyone seeing her in such an outfit.

"Wow wow wow, there you two are!" Matsumoto said, approaching him. "Oh I knew that costume would look perfect on you, Kuchiki-san." Matsumoto then looked at Byakuya, "Don't you think so Kuchiki-taicho?"

Ichigo and Renji stared with wide eyes at Matsumoto, shocked she had even asked him such a thing.

"Yes, but don't ever get her another outfit like this again." Byakuya replied, his tone dripping with suppressed fury.

Rukia's head whipped up at him at his answer, _'Did he just say he thinks this outfit looked good on me? Even if it wasn't exactly worded like that...he still...he still agreed.' _

"Ni..Nii-sama, once this party is over do you think we can talk?" She asked.

Byakuya looked down at her and gave a nod, "Of course."

Rukia then pulled him away from Matsumoto, Ichigo, Orihime, and Renji to go by the snack tables. Matsumoto gave a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Renji asked.

"Oh nothing," She replied, waving him off. "It's just that my little plan seems to be coming together."

"Plan?" Ichigo and Renji exclaimed, "What plan?"

"A plan, Rangiku-san? Oh, I would love to hear it." Orihime said excitedly.

"Why of course you can hear it Orihime-chan!" She then put an arm around Orihime's shoulders and pulled her close before whispering to her, "It's just so plainly obvious, Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki-taicho are just merely holding back that they have feelings for each other. She always blushes when she has to talk about him in the meetings and stutters too. I've also noticed the way Kuchiki-taicho eyes her sometimes. So I think this party is just what was needed for them. That outfit I chose for Kuchiki-san will only help, I needed to chose something for her that I know would catch Kuchiki-taicho's eye. Something that would make him yearn with desire for her!"

Orihime clapped her hands together lightly, "Ooo, that's a great plan! I hope it works, Matsumoto-taicho!

"Yeah, yeah!"

They turned back to Ichigo and Renji then, grinning.

"Well, we're going to go see what other people are up to! See ya!" Matsumoto said before taking Orihime's arm and running off.

–

Rukia, who had decided that she needed to talk to Byakuya now, had led him back to his private gardens. They sat side by side, Byakuya looking at Rukia while she kept her gaze to her hands.

"Um..Nii-sama..." Rukia said, trying to gain the courage to say what she wanted to say. "Did you...did you mean what you said back there?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "What did I say?"

"When Matsumoto-Fukutaicho was asking you if you thought I looked good in my outfit. You had...agreed with her. Did you...did you really mean it?"

Byakuya paused, slightly hesitant to answer her. "...I did, Rukia."

She looked up at him in surprise, to see him looking right back at her. "You...You did?"

He gave a nod, "Yes, I still do, Rukia...I just have a problem with others...other men, thinking that way about you." He took her hand in his while keeping his gaze on her. If she was really going to ask these kinds of questions, he was going to tell the truth. He just silently prayed this wouldn't mess up their relationship.

To his surprise though, a smile appeared on her face as well as a blush. "W-well...I think you look good in yours too."

His eyes widened slightly, not only because of the comment she had given him but also because he felt her grip his hand back.

"Rukia...I..."

"I..I'm sorry," She said suddenly, looking nervous again, "What I said wasn't appropriate was it? Again, I'm so-"

"Don't Rukia. There's nothing to apologize for." He said, leaning his face closer to her own. "It's alright."

She felt their noses touching, they were so close. She felt as if her heart was going to break through her chest because it was beating so fast. "Nii...Nii-sa-"

"Don't call me that from here on out." He whispered to her softly before closing the distance between them.

Her eyes widened and her body tensed momentarily, was this seriously happening? Was this just another one of her dreams, the kind she always tried to push to the back of her mind? The increased pressure on her lips told her otherwise. In a matter of seconds she felt herself relax, slowly beginning to respond to him. He felt her arms wrap around her neck as she kissed him back and couldn't be any happier then. This is what he had been wanting for so long...and apparently she had wanted the same. If he would have known, he would have acted sooner but that didn't matter now. He finally had her, he finally had what he had been longing for for so long.

All too soon they broke apart, air becoming a much needed necessity. He kept his forehead rested against hers as he looked at her, seeing the soft smile appear on her face when they made eye contact...and he couldn't help but smile softly right back at her.

This truly was a holiday full of surprises. Full of both tricks and treats, and to Byakuya, he had just received the best treat of them all.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**Happy Halloween, Everyone! I hope you enjoyed my little Byakuya x Rukia oneshot. I had been planning this for awhile but wow. I never expected it to turn out THIS long. It's a total of 17 pages on my Open Office. I'm seriously surprised. **

**I will try to update my story _Shattered Mirage of Noble Dreams_ next weekend, sorry I've been neglecting it. I've been working on this oneshot and another upcoming ByaRuki fic. **

**I will post a link up of where I based Byakuya's costume on my profile. But for most of the costumes I must thank Dope Hat of Club Bleach forums for helping me. I couldn't of done this without her. **

**Also, did ANYONE happen to get the pun in the title? Lol, my friend helped me come up with it. **

**Please Read and Review. I worked really hard on this and spent a lot of time one it. So reviews would really be appreciated. **

**Just don't flame.**


End file.
